Audio devices are worn by users engaging in a variety of activities including relatively stationary and high-impact activities. Noise in an ear canal may vary based, at least in part, on the rate at which a user's feet strike the ground. A user may compensate for in-ear noise by manually adjusting the volume of the audio device. Audio devices that allow a user to more easily hear acoustic output while participating in different types activities are desirable.